To Help or Not
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Blackbird crashes in Antarctic, after being betrayed, does Remy help the Xmen to survive...completed


To Help or Not /Puppybaddog

Summary: Blackbird crashes in Antarctic, after being betrayed, does Remy help the X-men to survive.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

Scott and Logan tried their best to try and control the Blackbird's descent but the storm was too severe, yelling at everyone to strap in and hold on the Logan and Scott prepared themselves as the million dollar jet landed roughly in the ice and snow, with ten X-men within her belly.

Hank and Jean looked over their injured, Jubilee was very badly hurt and at the moment unconscious, Kitty had a broken arm, Piotr had a bad concussion, Evan had a broken leg.

"Okay what are our options?" Cyclops asked as he helped Jean stand.

"We crashed in the middle of Antarctica in a snowstorm…with no radio…we don't have any options Cyke…" Logan answered with a frown as he grabbed all the blankets they had.

"We should learn ta pack food in this thing…" Scott sighed as he draped a blanket on Jubilee, Evan winced as Hank set his leg using his spikes as a splint.

"How long do storms last here does anyone know?" Rogue asked rubbing her arms to get a little warmth.

"No idea darlin' couple days maybe…"

"So when do we expect a rescue?" Evan yelled out as Hank tied up the splint a bit too tight.

"Sorry Evan…" the beast apologized.

Bobby sighed as he looked out the window, "Wow it's getting really bad out there…" he whispered.

The X-men all huddled together to try and keep warm waiting until the storm died down a bit, not knowing that they were being watched at this very moment.

Remy LeBeau, had a small smirk on his lips as he watched the Blackbird from afar, Remy whom had been trudging through the snow had seen a plane lose control and crash, he hurried over to it to see if there were any survivors and as he climbed a snow bank he immediately stopped recognizing the aircraft, "Well I'll be damned…" he let out a cruel chuckle, "Well, well…what have we here?" he asked his only companion at the moment sitting beside the thief. "What ya tink Max…should we go say hello?" he asked the three year old husky. Max only yawned in response as he looked at his master. "Hn…didn't tink so either…come on let's go home…" he told his dog as he led the way back to the small research facility several miles from the crash site Max following happily beside his master.

XxXxX

The next day Remy slowly opened his eyes, and smirked Max was cuddled up beside his master, looked like a gigantic hairball with eyes, Remy stretched and groggily got out of bed, "C'mon Max ya getting lazy…" he chuckled as he scratched the dog behind the ear.

"Remy?" he suddenly heard.

"Yeah?" Remy yawned as an old man entered the small cabin.

"You look awful…" the old man chuckled.

"Haven't had my coffee yet Gramps ya want some?" Remy smirked as Bruno also known as Gramps shook his head no. "Did ya need help wit something?" Remy asked heading for the small stove and started a fire.

"No I was just wondering did you see anything strange last night while you were out?"

"Non…like what?" Remy asked curious knowing exactly what Bruno was talking about.

"Just asking…we heard a noise…sounded like a crash…"

"Really…well I can go take a look if ya like…" Remy smiled as he fed Max.

"Oh no…that's alright although I wonder if you can ask Max to get Tyler out of bed the little idiot is sleeping soundly at the moment, he should have been awake two hours ago." The old man grinned.

Remy chuckled as he looked to the dog, "Well what ya tink Max…ya up to the challenge?" Max looked up at his master excitedly and gave a sharp bark as a response.

"Hehe dat's what I thought…come on…" he laughed and ran out of his room Max in hot pursuit.

Heading up to the main office, where Remy met up with the four men that worked at the facility, Bruno the project leader, Alex the engineer, Kyle the research assistant and Tyler the new guy. Max was a stray that Bruno had found and would always growl and bite at anyone coming near him, yet the moment Remy kneeled down to the young pup he immediately took to the thief staying by the mutant's side. Remy chuckled at the look on Tyler's face, "I take it that Max met ya family jewels did he?"

"If you don't control that dog of yours you're gonna find his head severed from it's body someday…"

"Ey you go befo the mutt…" Remy warned, Max sensing his master's anger growled at the new guy.

"Alright you two calm down, Tyler don't piss off Remy he's still sick…" Bruno warned since he was the one who had found the Cajun half dead in the snow, he had become rather protective of the twenty-four year old. That had been two months ago since the thieving Cajun had been left to die in Antarctica, he didn't like the cold but there was nothing he could do at the moment this little research facility was his home for now the next plane would arrive in another two months to deliver supplies, besides he wasn't in that much of a rush he was still trying to figure out what to do or where to go after he'd get out of here.

XxXxX

A few days later, Remy was sitting on the couch Max lied down beside him and laid his head on the thief's lap wanting to be scratched behind the ear, Bruno entered the living room, and chuckled at the sight, "You're spoiling that dog son…say can ya do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure…"

"We're getting a weird signal in the radio waves, due east, can you maybe check it out for me?"

"Sure no problem Gramps…" Remy smirked, as he shook Max waking up the black and white fluffball. "Come on pup let's go for a walk eh…"

An hour later Remy whom was wearing a heavy coat over a few sweatshirts, dark sunglasses to protect his eyes from the glare of the snow, a woolen cap and gloves. Chuckled softly as he spotted the Blackbird, Max growled and sprinted forward a few hundred feet sniffing the footprints of the intruders.

"Max…come back here…" Remy yelled.

XxXxX

Logan's ears perked up when he heard a growl outside, and slowly stood, everyone was extremely hungry and cold at the moment, and since there was an animal roaming outside, Logan unsheathed his claws, lunch would soon be served.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Something's outside…" Logan answered as he opened the hatch Scott and the Wolverine looked around seeing a dog roaming about his head jerked up hearing the hatch open the dog turned and faced him, Scott and Logan both looked around again and not seeing anyone Logan eyed the creature and stepped forward, "Sorry about this fellah…but we're starving…" Logan whispered as he slowly stepped forward and lifted his claws about to pounce on the husky.

XxXxX

Remy ran after the dog and seeing Logan approach Max with his claws unsheathed Remy narrowed his eyes and took out his knife, flipping it in the air, he threw it at Logan.

Logan yelled out as the knife imbedded itself in the feral's right arm, he then pulled out the knife and cursed, "What the fu…" he narrowed his eyes as he saw someone approach the crashed jet.

"MAX…COME HERE… " Remy yelled. Max barked at the intruders then ran to his master.

Scott laughed, "Thank god…" he breathed.

"Thank-God?...I got stabbed One-eye…" Logan growled.

"Oh quit whining…" Scott smirked as he stepped forward to talk to the man, "Thank-god you found us…we need help…"

"Help?" the man asked, "What are you doing here?" Remy asked curiously trying to mask his accent.

"Our plane crashed I think that would be obvious…" Scott chuckled, "We were heading to Australia when a bolt of lightning struck and we kinda veered off course…" he answered rubbing at his arms.

"Dat a fact, you're quite a ways from Australia…" Remy smirked, "So how long have you all been here?"

"Almost three days now…"

"How many are ya?"

"There's ten of us…four got hurt one badly the other three suffered broken limbs and really bad headaches…"

"Anyone die?"

Scott frowned a bit, "No…"

"Now dat's a shame…" Remy chuckled. "Come on Max…let's get the hell out of here…" Remy sighed heading in a different direction then he had come from.

Scott frowned, "What…"

"What?" Remy asked turning around as Logan approached, "Hey…can I have my knife back…last ting I want is ta give ya'll a fighting chance…"

"Who are you?" Scott asked his hand going to his visor.

"Like you'd give a shit…" Remy chuckled punching the X-man in the face. And wrapping his arm around his throat, "Hand me da knife Wolfie…" Remy growled.

Logan's eyes widened a bit, as he suddenly realized who this man was, "Remy?"

"Da knife…" the thief pressed, Max was now by his side growling at Logan, Scott immediately stopped struggling.

Logan held out his arm holding out the blade. "Here…" he whispered. Remy pushed Scott forward and grabbed the knife from Logan.

"Bettah get back in dere…ya'll might catch a cold…" Remy answered gesturing to the broken jet then started walking off.

"Remy wait…" Scott yelled out.

"GO TA HELL…" Remy yelled out and continued on his way Max following.

"Do you believe this?" Scott whispered as he rushed into the Blackbird, while Logan followed the thief.

"So did you catch breakfast?" Bobby smirked. "And what's with the bruise?"

Rogue and Jean looked at their fearless leader with each a frown, "Remy's alive…I need a coat to be able to catch up to him…"

Everyone within the jet's face paled, "What did you say?" Rogue stood up, while Hank went outside and looked at the two retreating figures.

"REMY IS ALIVE…" Scott yelled out and ran outside putting on the light coat he had found, it wasn't much but at least it was something.

Rogue flew out and spotted Logan following someone, her eyes narrowed as she flew towards the thief, Remy sensing the untouchable approach slowly took off his glove and with a growl he began charging the knife, feeling the heat radiate from the blade Remy quickly turned and slashed the untouchable on the chest as she flew above him, Rogue grabbed at the bleeding wound and crashed into a snow bank, Logan's eyes widened at what the Cajun had just done, and ran to the fallen Rogue. "Hey darlin' ya alright?" he asked helping her stand, Rogue gasped as she put pressure on her bleeding wound. Logan turned to an unimpressed Remy, "I take it you're pissed hun?"

"Is Remy dat obvious…" he drawled taking the charge back from the knife with a wince which didn't go unnoticed.

Scott arrived and looked at Rogue then turned to Remy. "Look forget what happened okay…Jubilee's badly hurt we need to get her to a hospital…"

"Dat a fact?" Remy asked.

"Yes…"

"Why don't ya try waving ya arms in da air, or screaming fo help til ya voice be raw ain't nothing out here but ice and polar bears…"

"If that's true then how'd you get the jacket?" Rogue breathed.

"Oh this…well ya see I found a frozen dead guy and took it off him…let me guess he probably met ya'll before I did right?" he smirked and continued walking.

"Remy wait…" Scott growled, the moment he put a hand on the thief, Max attacked and bit down hard on Scott's leg. Crying out in pain Scott fell to the cold ground trying to free his leg, Logan stepped forward and unsheathed his claws about to kill the dog, but Remy called off the husky who obeyed his master and growled at the X-men leader then ran next to the thief.

"Now dat has ta hurt…" Remy whispered patting the dog on the head, then left the small group. Then turned again, "Oh just a little warnin' for what's ta come…ummm after about day an a half…ya don't feel nothin' no more but since ya'll got shelter and clothes it'll probably be closer ta six days…hope ya'll know how ta treat frostbite…" he drawled and left.

"Damnit…" Scott hissed as he took off the jacket and wrapped it around his leg, "Logan follow him…he has to be lying about being alone out here." He ordered as Rogue helped him up.

XxXxX

Remy smirked as he knew Logan was following him and purposely led him away from the facility after about half an hour's walk Logan couldn't take it anymore, "REMY…WAIT-UP…" he yelled Remy chuckled as he turned to the feral and kneeled down beside Max hugging the pup and looking him over rubbing the dog's shoulders and scratched his tummy. "Jubilee's gonna die if she doesn't get any help…" he tried.

"And dat's my problem because…"

"Come on gumbo…you're the only one that can save her…"

"Ya know what you're absolutely right please hold on a moment so I can get all da help ya need out of my ass…" Remy chuckled.

"You have no intention of helping us do you?" Logan looked down.

"Non I'm just givin' ya da same courtesy ya'll gave me two months ago…ring any bells…" Remy asked tilting his head to the left.

"The moment we found out that Rogue had left ya we came back for you…"

"Bullshit…Like dat matters anyways …I was still left ta die…ya have any idea how painful goin' through all that fucken shit was…I haven't even started ta heal yet…"

"Remy be reasonable…"

"Why should I…I had to fend for myself alone in da freezing cold in nothing but a pair of pants, boots and a t-shirt…no way in keeping warm except by using my powers, which by da way I can hardly use now…" he stood and lifted his arms, "But come on ya'll are X-men right, tough kick ass, nevah leave a man behind right…ya can handle a little challenge like dat…ya got clothes, blankets, meds…shelter and ten people wit ya right…Xavier will come lookin' for ya since ya'll are so damn important fo all humanity and da greater good an all…I mean you can figure out how to survive and get out on ya own right…" Remy shook his head, "Besides if ya evah get hungry ya can always eat da dead…" Remy hissed and started walking again.

Logan bowed his head for a moment then narrowed his eyes as he continued following the thief.

XxXxX

Hank's eyes widened as he spotted Rogue helping a limping Scott into the Blackbird, "What happened?" he asked sitting their fearless leader down and inspected the wound.

"Remy's fucken dog attacked me…shit that hurts…" he grit his teeth.

"I take it our Cajun friend has harsh feelings towards his abandonment?" Hank mused out loud looking at Rogue.

"Yeah he does he was nice enough to gave us a few tips though…says he hopes we know how to treat frostbite…" he answered gritting his teeth when Hank poured alcohol on the wounds. "I just hope Remy leads Logan somewhere with people around…" he breathed.

"I highly doubt that…" Bobby frowned leaning back looking at Jubilee as she breathed softly a small wheeze could be heard.

"I just hope Logan can convince him to help us if not we might lose Jubilee…" Hank frowned as he tightened the bandage around Scott's leg.

XxXxX

"Look I know you have no fucken reason to trust or help us…but Jubilee's just a kid…"

"It just fucken sucks not getting ya way doesn't it?" Remy smirked.

"Remy…please…whatever ya want…I'll do anything…please help her…" Logan pleaded.

Remy turned to the Wolverine and quirked an eye. "Well now the executioners wanting help from da betrayed…this is new…I got no grudge 'gainst Jubilee and I'd love to help an all but ya see ya got yourself a little problem there Wolfie…"

"Like what?" Logan asked dreading the thief's answer.

"How can a dead person help someone's who's dying?" Remy whispered, "Go back to da Blackbird if she means so much to ya…be wit her on her last days…"

"You cold hearted bastard…" Logan growled out.

"Ya'll left one of ya own ta die in a frozen wasteland…don' tell me I'm cold hearted…"

"You want her death on your conscious?"

"Apparently I'm supposed to have slaughtered da Morlocks remember…I'm not supposed ta have a conscious…"

"If you help it might…"

Remy quickly cut him off. "I don't have ta prove anything to any of ya…ya'll got your minds made up, ya not interested in da truth…just want someone ta blame as usual and I just happen to be it…Remy just be da petty little thief being controlled by da supreme psycho right…so obviously I must have done it and had to be punished…Ya wanna know a secret Wolfie…The great X-men have killed and murdered in their lifetimes whether it be by accident, self-defense or just for da hell of it, ya'll kept ya little secrets…" he turned to face Logan. "I wasn't allowed to keep mine and because of dat ya'll judged me for it…I…Remy Etienne LeBeau have only killed one man in my life in self defense…I nevah murdered anyone…" Remy breathed looking down then took off his sunglasses as a few clouds hid the sun Remy then locked eyes with Logan, "I be done in being used by humans and by mutants…den be forced ta pay da price, you're all alike…Have fun freezing to death…I tell you now…It ain't gonna be pleasant…" Remy sighed, "I'd like to help, I really would but da thing is I can't…if I can't depend on you ta save me…how can I do the same for you?" Remy whispered then putting on the sunglasses he turned and left, Max happily followed his master.

Logan stood in the snow deep in his thoughts as he watched Remy walk away, "My god…what have we done?" he whispered. Shaking his head he took a deep breath, now determined to not let his youngest charge die the Wolverine followed the Cajun 'if Gumbo can't help me then hopefully he'll lead me to some help.'

Remy smirked as he turned, "Let me guess ya still have hope?"

"I can't just let her die gumbo…"

"Why not ya'll had no problem with me dying…what's da difference?"

"We made a mistake…and we did come back for you…"

"You're not gonna stop followin' me are ya?"

"No…"

XxXxX

An hour had passed and not a word was spoken, "How'd ya do it?" Logan blurted out.

Remy sighed as he glanced behind him, "Ya still dere?"

"How'd ya do it?" he repeated.

"Do what?"

"Survive here?"

"Why da hell would I tell you?"

"Just making conversation…what do you want me to tell the others?"

"About what?"

"Will you quit being so damn paranoid…"

Remy stopped and turned to the man, "What the hell do you want…anyting ya say is not gonna make me feel bad I don' particularly give a shit about anyting anymore…being screwed wit for da last ten years tends ta fuck ya up in da head…"

"Look I'm sorry ya had a shitty life…I'm sorry you were left to die…If I could turn back time…"

"You'd do the exact same thing…" Remy cut him off.

"I just want Jubilee to live…" Logan dropped his head as frustration took it's hold and noticed the footprints on the ground, "We're going in circles…"

"Yeah we are…and ya say you a good tracker…HA…"

Logan frowned a bit, "You're deliberately wasting my time…"

"Yeah I am…Remy's trying ta figure something out at da moment an he needs time ta think…"

"Remy dis ain't fair…"

"Non it ain't…if it was fair I would have waited another eleven days until I'd give ya any help, instead of a few hours…" Remy hissed. "Dat would be how long I suffered by da way, crawling through da ice and snow…" Remy quickly shook his head as he shivered at the memory, "Ya don't deserve my kindness yet I'm givin it to ya…"

"Wait you knew we crashed three days ago?"

"Course I knew not everyday ya see fireworks in da middle of the Antarctic…"

After about twenty minutes of silence Logan whispered, "So does Jubes die or not?"

Max began to whine and bark as he looked up at a small snow bank, "Dat you Remy?" they suddenly heard. Logan looked up at the old man then at the thief with wide eyes.

Remy looked eyes with Logan, "Yeah Gramps…"

"Good I thought I'd lost ya there…had me a bit worried…" Bruno chuckled as he looked to where he was walking then glanced down the small hill and looked down, "Who's that?" he asked.

"Who him…nobody…just a figment of my imagination…who isn't worth shit…" Remy answered simply. And walked up to the old man, "Plane crashed…dozen survivors…four injured…" he told Bruno then continued into the facility, desperately wanting a coffee and Max definitely needed a treat. Bruno looked at the man who stared at him, then turned to Remy.

"Well what the hell are ya waiting for come on…we'll take the Big Cats…" he gestured for Wolverine to follow him. Into one of the warehouses, where two extremely huge Snow cats were housed they'd usually use these vehicles to haul equipment or travel long distances.

XxXxX

An hour later the X-men were being led into the living room which was the warmest place on the facility, Alex and Tyler were helping Hank with Jubilee in the infirmary, while Kyle went to get extra blankets, Hank had asked if it was possible to contact home and after making sure Jubilee was comfortable placed a call to the Professor.

The X-men all stared at Remy who was lying on the couch fast asleep wrapped in a blanket close to the stove, while Max slept beside him on the floor, his ears perked up when he heard the people enter the room, he then began to growl softly.

Bruno quirked an eye at the sight they all stayed by the door staring at the Cajun, walking over to the stove he poured several cups of coffee and placed them on a tray, "Okay by the looks ya'll are giving the boy I take it you all know Remy then?"

The X-men didn't say a word as they all looked to Bruno, Logan pushed himself through the small group and headed towards the fire to warm up, he then turned to Bruno, who handed him a cup, "Yeah we know him…" Logan answered as he watched the old man make his way to the group intent on handing them the steaming mugs as Bobby and Scott smiled in thanks and reached for the coffee, Bruno froze and stepped back when Logan continued, "We're the ones who left him here to die…"

Bruno narrowed his eyes at the group, and turned to Logan, "Why would you do that?"

"It's kinda hard to explain…ya see…some friends of ours were murdered and we blamed him for it…" Scott tried to explain as he limped his way to the nearest chair.

Rogue quickly cut in. "It couldn't be helped…I absorbed his emotions…I couldn't control…"

"Shut-up…" Bruno barked, "What kind of people are you?"

"Mutants…" Bobby shrugged. "What you got a problem against mutants?" he asked a bit irritated.

"I don't care if you're three toed lizards…don't change the fact that ya left a twenty-four year old kid to freeze to death…in da middle of nowhere of all places…"

"We did come back for him old timer…" Logan answered.

"For what to clear your conscious…to make sure that he actually was dead…to bring his frozen corpse back as proof that he had suffered for what your friends went through?"

The X-men were all speechless at how Bruno spoke.

"What do you want us to say?" Evan sighed. "Our friends were slaughtered and he was there…"

"Doesn't mean he had anything to do with it…" Logan defended.

"What?" Jean stepped forward.

"Gumbo didn't kill the Morlocks…the Marauders did…"

"He still led them there…" Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me this ice cube…have ya ever been under Sinister's control…ya ever been tortured by the bastard…ever had that psycho in your head?" Logan stood up straight, "Either Remy was under the influence of the man or he had no other choice…" he sighed and looked to the sleeping Cajun. "Ya wanna blame someone blame the puppeteer…not the puppet…" Logan growled, then sat down and held his head in his hands.

Bruno shook his head as he sat the tray of coffee on a nearby table a bit forcefully and left the room, he quickly entered again, "Ya hurt that boy, and I'm kicking you out of here…ya hear me…" he warned.

The X-men all looked at each other in shock at what the man was implying, before another word was said, "Yeah we hear ya…" Logan answered.

"They try anything Max you bite their fucken heads off…" he seethed and left the room.

Half an hour later Tyler entered the room and chuckled at the X-men as they all sat quietly, Logan looked up, "You know you people are in deep shit…I've never seen Gramps so pissed off…"

Bobby stood up and headed for the stove to fill his cup, "What's he gonna do to us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't take that coffee…" Tyler warned, Bobby turned around in confusion. "It's decaf…and drugged…"

Everyone looked at Tyler and frowned. "Why would you drug the coffee?" Scott asked/

"I didn't Gramps did…"

"Why?" Jean asked putting her mug down.

"How many teenage guys do you know fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon with eight people arguing with a pissed off old guy in the room…and not even wake up?"

"Why would Gramps drug Remy?" Logan asked as he quickly stood up.

"Are you kidding this is the only way he can sleep…when he was first brought in here we didn't think he'd make it, almost lost his fingers and toes, has a little nerve damage he was stuck in a coma for three days…after that he was scared to fall asleep thinking we were going to throw him out in the cold…he'd totally lost it, then he just gave up…"

"Gave up?" everyone turned to see Hank enter.

"Yeah, stopped eating, stopped giving a shit…Max quickly changed that…he stopped biting and growling at us and started following Remy around…"

"Growling and biting?"

"Yeah he's a stray Gramps found, the mutt wouldn't let anyone near him, Gramps was thinking of putting him down but he kinda stopped being vicious when Remy showed up."

"Yeah Gumbo has a way with animals…" Logan chuckled.

"So…what are ya gonna do now that you know he's alive?" Tyler asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did try to kill him…ya plan on finishing the job…I mean yeah he can be an ass at times but a…"

"Look this is all a bit complicated right now alright…we kind of need to discuss this…"

"Discuss what?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow, "Oh man…no wonder Gramps is so pissed…are you telling me you're going to decide what you're going to do with him… I don't believe this you decide if he lives or dies…what do you own him or something…is he bought and paid for?"

"No…what the hell are you talking about…why are you so bothered about this I thought you said Remy was a pain in the ass?" Bobby stood up facing the new guy.

"He is…What bothers me is that you think you can decide his fate…how he's to live his life…Ah man no wonder Gramps wants ya out of here…" Tyler narrowed his eyes at them then turned to Remy as he slowly began to wake up. Tyler smirked, "Have a nice nap Prince Charming?"

"Kiss my ass…" Remy mumbled as he stretched and rubbed at his eyes.

"Not for all the money in the world…" Tyler retorted.

"Is dere something ya want Ty…if not Remy's sure Max wouldn't mind pouncing on ya…would ya Max?" Remy chuckled as Max quickly stood and eyed Tyler. "Yeah ya a good boy…" Remy smirked wrapping an arm around the pup and scratched behind Max's ear, then slowly sat up and looked around. "Da fuck are ya'll looking at?" he asked.

Rogue shied away a bit as Jean stood and too a deep breath, "Rem…"

"Yeah like I really want ta hear all da bullshit ya'll have to say…" Remy cut her off then stood and left the room, Max following at his heels.

An hour later, Logan followed his nose and found the Cajun in a hall near the sleeping quarters throwing a ball, Max ran with all his might to fetch it. "Hank talked to Chuck…he's sending a plane over…this might be a long shot but eh ya want a ride out of here?"

"Sure…" Remy answered plainly, throwing the ball, "Go get it…"

Logan sighed as he leaned against the wall, "He wants ta have a talk with ya and…wait did you say yes?"

"What ya think I want ta stay here…next plane that comes by is in two months…"

"You'd come back to the mansion?"

"Have ya lost ya mind?" Remy barked a laugh.

"Not yet…Ya know Hank wants ta check you over…"

"He can try…but he'll have ta get past Max first…" Remy chuckled, as he threw the ball again.

"Ya getting tired of this old timer?" they heard.

Remy smirked as he turned to Bruno. "Non…"

Gramps sighed, "Alright come on I need to talk to ya…" he then turned to Logan, "Your plane gets here in fifteen minutes…" he gestured for Remy to enter his room waiting for Max to scurry in the room Bruno closed the door behind him and turned to the thief. "Are you sure about this?" Bruno asked concerned.

"Yeah Remy's sure…I'm grateful ya found me and took care of me but if ya hadn't noticed, Remy's not too fond of da Antarctic…"

Gramps chuckled as he looked at Remy and pulled him into a hug, "Well it's going to be mighty boring around here…" he sighed, "Take good care of yourself and I expect mail from you…" he scolded making the Cajun laugh.

"I will…" Remy whispered.

"Hey Max you take good care of him alright…"

Remy looked at the old man a bit surprised, "What…you're giving me Max?"

"Well he only listens to you besides you need someone to watch your back." Gramps smiled.

Remy chuckled as he hugged Gramps again, "Merci Gramps…"

"You're very welcome…don't forget to right me…"

"I won't…" Remy promised.

XxXxX

After an extremely long plane ride back to New York, with all ten X-men Remy didn't say one word to them in fact he ignored them altogether even though he knew that a few were staring at the supposed to be dead thief, arriving at the mansion Remy walked straight up to Xavier who seemed a bit relieved to see the thief, and led the way to his office. Remy stood in the middle of the room and looked around, "Remy first off I want to…"

"Save it I don' wanna hear it…fact is I don' care…I just want out of here and away from all of ya…and maybe collect my things if ya hadn't thrown 'em away yet…" he drawled.

"Remy…"

"Non…I've had it…I'm done I'm through I want out…"

"You have no intention of talking about this have you?"

"Nope…"

"Then why follow me up here?"

"Oh well I'm takin a long vacation…ya know ta gather my thoughts…ta heal…"

"Well that's good…"

"Yeah good for me not you…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're payin for it…" Remy chuckled. "Don't bother refusin' cause I already booked da trip…you'll be getting da bill in a few days…" Remy smirked.

Charles couldn't help but smile, "I hope you enjoy yourself…"

"Likewise…" he turned and was about to leave, "Oh dis nearly slipped my mind one more thing…"

XxXxX

After having a small chat with Charles, and a huge hug from Storm as they said their goodbyes. Remy picked up his backpack with his belongings, Storm had kept them with her thankfully. Remy then headed downstairs, Max trailing beside his master growling at everyone they met.

"So what are you going to do now?" Logan asked meeting the thief outside.

"Well Remy's gonna spend a few years in paradise…compliments of Xavier…"

"Oh yeah…Somewhere warm I'm guessing…" Logan grinned then lifted his arms in a truce, "Sorry couldn't resist…"

"Fucken hilarious homme…"

"Said I was sorry…so anyone special ya taking on the trip?"

"I tell ya da same ting I told Xavier…"

"What?"

"If I evah see any of ya anywhere near me…I'll come back an ruin ya…nothing worse than a fed up pissed off thief…ya understand dat?" Remy smirked.

"Oh yeah how do ya figure that?" Logan asked a bit curious.

Remy chuckled, "Well I am a thief non…"

"Yeah you are…" Logan smirked, "I don't blame ya gumbo…" Logan smirked and watched Remy walk to the cab that was waiting for him and drive off, in an attempt to try and start his life over.

The End…

Good, bad, sucks?


End file.
